1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an ink set.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording method is a method that forms images by applying small droplets of an ink composition (ink) to a recording medium, such as paper. The method is characterized by being able to print high-resolution and high-grade images with a relatively cheap apparatus at a high speed.
In recent years, with respect to the inkjet recording method, studies have been made regarding an inkjet recording method that uses two liquids, i.e., a fixing liquid and an ink composition, in which images are formed by bringing into contact the fixing liquid (treatment liquid) and the ink composition, from the viewpoints of, for example, improving color density and suppressing bleeding or variation.
For example, an image forming method is known that uses an aqueous recording liquid containing a pigment and an aromatic compound that has an acid group directly bonded to a ring and an aqueous fixing liquid containing a multivalent metal salt (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-103897). In addition, a method is disclosed that uses an ink and a fixing agent composition containing a cationic copolymer of a specific concentration of epihalohydrin and amine to obtain durable inkjet ink images (refer to, for example, Japanese National Phase Publication No. 2009-509822).